harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleur Delacour
Fleur Delacour is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was a participant in the Battle of Hogwarts. She was also Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She is married to Bill Weasley, and has three children: Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Biography Childhood Fleur was born sometime in 1976 or 1977 to Monsieur and Apolline Delacour. She grew up in France alongside her younger sister, Gabrielle, to whom she is very close. Beauxbatons wina de Fleur was educated at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from the age of eleven. She sat her examinations in her sixth year. - Chapter 5 Triwizard Tournament In 1994, Fleur accompanied a selection of her fellow students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they prepared to compete in the newly-resurrected Triwizard Tournament. She was not very impressed by her new surroundings. Fleur submitted her name to the Goblet of Fire for consideration and was selected as the Beauxbatons Champion, joining Viktor Krum for Durmstrang and Edward twilight is the best omgg im fan girling for Hogwarts. She was dismayed, however, to learn that Hogwarts would have an extra champion in Harry Potter, who had been mysteriously chosen to compete by the Goblet of Fire. Fleur participated in the wand-weighing ceremony and her wand was deemed to be in good condition. The First Task of the tournament was dragons, which Fleur found out about in advance thanks to her headmistress, Madame Maxime. Despite being prepared, she was 'black and clammy' on the day. - Chapter 20 Fleur's dragon was a Common Welsh Green, and her job was to retrieve a golden egg it was guarding with as few incidents as possible. She did so by putting a charm on the dragon to make it sleepy, but it snored, shooting out flames, and her skirt caught fire. Fleur was asked to the Yule Ball by Ron Weasley, and responded by looking at him like he was a 'sea slug'. - Chapter 22 He immediately ran off in humiliation. She actually attended the ball with Roger Davies, who looked 'stunned by his good fortune'. - Chapter 23 They eventually disappeared into the bushes together for some privacy. For the Second Task, the champions had to retrieve a hostage from the bottom of the Great Lake. In Fleur's case, this was her sister Gabrielle. She successfully used the Bubble-Head Charm to enable her to breathe underwater, but was attacked by Grindylows, and failed to reach the hostages. Gabrielle was instead rescued by Harry Potter, earning Fleur's profuse thanks and gratitude. She received twenty-five points, therefore coming last. - Chapter 26 Fleur speculated that the Third Task would involve finding hidden treasure in underground tunnels, but in fact, it was about navigating a maze. - Chapter 28 Her family came to watch, as did the families of the other champions. Among them was Bill Weasley, come to see Harry, who Fleur 'eyed with great interest'. - Chapter 31 Fleur entered the maze last as she was in third place. However, she was stunned by Mad-Eye Moody, actually the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr masquerading as a teacher. His goal was to ensure Harry Potter won so that the Triwizard Cup, which he had enchanted as a Portkey, would transport him to Lord Voldemort. This did not go according to plan as both Harry and Cedric touched the cup, and Harry returned clutching Cedric's dead body. Joining the Order Following the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament and her graduation from Beauxbatons, Fleur got a job at Gringotts Bank to improve her English. This resulted in her being given lots of 'private lessons' by Bill Weasley. - Chapter 4 They got engaged, and Bill brought her to the Burrow to get to know his family, where she succeeded in irritating all the female members of the household. During this time, she focused mostly on wedding planning. She also became involved with the Order of the Phoenix in the fight against Voldemort. She rushed to Hogwarts after Bill became injured in a battle there, having been bitten and permanently scarred by Fenrir Greyback. She and Mrs Weasley came into conflict over this; Mrs Weasley believed Fleur would not want him now he was disfigured, Fleur, meanwhile, was steadfast in her love for him. They made up, however, united in their concern for him. Fleur took care of Bill while he was injured, and assisted him at Dumbledore's funeral. - Chapter 30 Fleur was part of the guard that helped transport Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow preceding his seventeenth birthday. Along with six others, she took Polyjuice Potion to resemble Harry, throwing the Death Eaters off the scent. She was accompanied by Bill on the journey and they travelled by thestral. They witnessed Mad-Eye's death. Battle of Hogwarts Appearance Fleur is part-veela, and as such, is extremely beautiful. She tends to have a powerful effect on men, appearing to 'emanate a faint, silvery glow'. She has waist-length silvery-blonde hair and large, blue eyes. She is also tall and slim and has very straight, white teeth. - Chapter 16 Personality Fleur can come across as somewhat haughty and abrasive. Skills and abilities Fleur is a highly capable witch, having been selected as Triwizard Champion for Beauxbatons. She acquitted herself well in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Possessions *'Wand' - Fleur's wand is nine and a half inches and made of rosewood. It contains a veela hair, taken from Fleur's grandmother, as its core. It is inflexible. - Chapter 18 Appearances * * (mentioned) * * References External links * Category:1970s births Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Delacour family Category:First appeared in: Goblet of Fire Category:French people Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Weasley family